China Run
by Night's Spell
Summary: Love hurts. Love heals. Basically, it doesn't give a d@*n.


"Stay away from me, Ranma," yelled the raven haired girl. "I mean it. I never want to see you again!"

"You are so un-cute!" the pretty pig-tailed girl yelled back only to be slapped in response. The raven haired one then stormed out of the room.

Ranma sank onto the floor holding her sore cheek. _Well that sucked. I didn't even do anything wrong! _She glared at the doorway the raven haired girl stormed out of. _Akane's always over-reacting. _Ranma rubbed at her cheek once more before looking down at herself. "Well I guess I better change myself back," she murmured pushing herself up. She walked out of the room, unknowing of the silent presence that watched her.

"Aw," Ranma moaned as he rose up from the steaming water. "That's much better." He wiped the moisture from his eyes before leaning back against the tub. After awhile he couldn't help but frown into the steam. _Stupid Akane. Always blaming me for stuff. _He frowned even harder thinking of her slapping him. _And why is she always mad at me?_ He sighed in frustration before closing his eyes. _I just won't think about it. I'll sit here and relax and_… His thoughts came to a halt as a meow pierced the air. His whole body tensed as he slowly opened eyes.

A pink cat sat perched at the foot of the tub, eyeing Ranma with open curiosity. Ranma stared back in obvious fear. His bones groaned as his fingers fisted onto the tub's rim. The cat playfully pawed the water, making Ranma jump in response. It stopped and quizzically cocked its head at him before pouncing into the water. Ranma screamed in fright and tried to scramble out of the tub, but couldn't get his footing. He slipped and submerged under the water.

Rising back up in panic, Ranma gasped as he broke air, then continued to struggle out of the tub. A hand gripped onto his shoulder and pulled him back down. Ranma screamed, fighting to get out of the water and failing. He swung around to defend himself against his attacker and to stop in utter shock.

"Shampoo?! What the… How'd you…" Ranma stared flabbergasted at the purple-haired girl practically sitting in his lap.

"Oh Ranma, you so silly splashing around," Shampoo said innocently. She suddenly hugged him, successfully pinning him against the tub's ledge. Ranma quickly scanned the room before guiltily looking back to the girl on his chest. He gently took her arms and pulled her away from him.

"Shampoo, how did you get in here? You know it will be bad if someone sees us like this." Shampoo looked at their naked bodies then back at his face.

"I don't mind," she replied, moving slightly so that her breast touched his arm. Ranma's attention absorbed the action, his face reddening. "Do you?" Ranma dropped his hands and looked away from her.

"It would be bad if someone saw us like this," he murmured at last though the stirring of his body said more.

"You are my husband," Shampoo said soothingly, stroking his wet bangs from his face. "It's alright." Ranma looked at her then, conflicting emotions apparent in his dark gaze.

"What about Akane? It wouldn't be right to her. To her family."

"I see what she do earlier. How she hurt you." Shampoo shook her head at the memory. "She no good for you. I could make you forget them all. Come back to China with me. We find a cure and live happy." Ranma brushed a wet strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering a bit at the sensation.

"You don't know what you're saying, Shampoo," Ranma retorted gently as Shampoo caught his hand and held it to her cheek. She shook her head in denial and leaned into him.

"I do know," she whispered against his lips before kissing him deeply.

They broke apart slowly, savoring the last of their first kiss together.

"China, huh?" Ranma asked, still feeling a bit dazed. He gazed into her purple eyes and gave her a crooked smile. Shampoo's eyes light up in response before closing as Ranma kissed her again.

**A/N: This was short but it's mostly a tester to see how people react to it. **


End file.
